Twilight Percy Jackson Harry Potter Crossover
by waterhealer.webofmagic
Summary: Sophia Stanford goes to Camp half blood mistakenly. She really is a wizard! Will she survive the year with confusing vampires (friend or foe?), Clarisse La Rue, and a constant assault of death eaters? Rated T for language.


Crap. Crap crap crap crap crap! I was lying on the ground and half the class could probably see up my skirt. Why today? I eased myself into a more appropriate position and tried to get up. Any other day seeing a dragon would be kind of cool. Well… maybe not. Given the fact it had tried to eat me and my class well… not so cool. Not the brightest individuals but not they did NOT deserve to become dragon chow! I touched my forehead only to find my hand slick with blood. So that's why it was all warm…

Anyway! Having a hard time concentrating, bleeding and all. Went to school, was almost dragon food. Not your typical Tuesday morning. I looked up to see the beast towering over me.

"_God_," I thought, "_Please don't let me die! I'm sorry for eating my brother's Easter candy. And accidently stealing his homework. And for taking that ten dollar bill I found in his room. And… and… just tell my mom… she DID look fat in that dress…_"

The creature was grotesque, shining blood red with sharp amber eyes. Everything about it seemed to be bathed in a sickly green glow. It lifted my chin in a disgustingly precise, humanoid manner.

"Prepare to die demigod," It grinned.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA!" something screamed, and a sick thump echoed through the halls.

A kid in an orange t-shirt had stabbed my new scaly friend and its carcass was in my lap.

Another kid in a matching t-shirt tipped an invisible hat, "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, at your service milady!"

"You're late," I muttered half-heartedly.

"And that," he pointed, "Master of stabbing things not quite as ugly as him, is Mark La Rue, son of Ares."

"Like the Greek god of war?"

"Yeah, sort of like that. Do you need help getting in the chariot?"

"The… oh. My. God," Sitting a few feet away was a gleaming chariot, driven by two impatient looking pegasuses. Pegasi? Whatever.

I raised one eyebrow, "My mother told me never to get in a chariot with strange men."

He grinned, "Not a man. Demigod kid. You'll get used to it."

"I have the weirdest feeling I won't. So, just how hard did I hit my head?"

They eased me out of the pile of crushed lockers and into the chariot. Leo started digging around in a plastic baggy.

"Here," he put what looked like a lemon square in my hands, "Not too much though."

"Why?"

"It has the bad habit of slowly burning people to death from the inside."

"Beautiful."

I took a bite, and the unexpected taste of quesadillas flooded my mouth.

"The heck?" I muttered, staring at the little square.

"It's ambrosia," Leo called back, "Food of the gods!"

"Oh. Yeah that's… normal. So when you said Ares you really meant THE…"

"INCOMING!" Mark shouted and an arrow nearly hit my cheek.

More came, hammering the chariot with harsh thumps and just missing the Pegasi. The chariot faltered in the air a second before taking a nose dive. I could barely think over my own screams. The landing was hard but we came back in one piece.

"Damnit Leo!" a centaur galloped over, "I told you not to fly through archery practice!"

"Don't get your hooves in a twist Chiron," Leo rolled his eyes, "I'll fix the chariot."

"You must be more careful!"

"Sorry!"

"Is that a…" I squinted.

"Yeah, yeah, it's a centaur. HEY CHIRON! WE NEED SOME APOLLO KIDS OVER HERE STAT!"

I again became aware of my bleeding forehead, which had been temporarily forgotten. Great. A group of kids came with a stretcher.

"Uh… no. I can walk," I eyed the thing. I was NOT the helpless female type.

"Whatever," an Apollo kid rolled his eyes while Leo helped me up. He got me to sit long enough for them to patch up my head but I was naturally suspicious. I could tell that they were getting annoyed that with the looks I gave them every time they tried to touch me.

"Done. I'm Lee, by the way," he sighed.

"Thanks for the… you know… first aid whatever. You guys are more prepared than the girl scouts."

He raised one eyebrow, "Welcome. Kind of our thing. You might just end up joining us tonight."

"I sincerely doubt it," a girl sneered, "Did you hear that screaming? Pretty sure it wasn't Leo. She can't take an arrow and she barely stood you touching her. You think she can heal others?"

"Kayla…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You know it's true."

"Well," he looked at me, "See you later."

"See you."

That was another one of my many problems. I don't exactly… do social interactions. But people tend to come back no matter how horrid I am, so I am constantly pissing everyone off over and over again. Everyone else just hates me. Those ones are fairly simple to deal with.

"Head over to the Hermes cabin," Leo pointed, "New kids go there until they're claimed."

"Claimed?"

"By your parent. You're daddy's a god."

"Oh. Wow."

"Yeah. Wow," he smiled.

I walked to the general direction of his point and came to a U formation of cabins. I looked around and my eyes fell on two of the nastiest looking cabins. One of them had to be mine. The first was poorly painted an angry red color. It was lined with barbed wire and had a hideous stuffed boar on the door. Punk music blared from it. The other was a shabby wooden cabin decorated with only a staff on the door. It was entwined with two snakes.

It was an easy choice. Which would I hate the most? Red. I'll most likely end up there so why waste my breath on the other one? I tentatively knocked on the door. My friendly greeting was being barreled to the ground in a full on football tackle. A girl had tried to run out the door with me standing there and when she had hit me, she just kept going.

"Watch it punk!" she sneered over her shoulder.

"Well fuck you!" I demonstrated my quick wit.

The girl skidded to a halt, "Around your betters," she stalked forward, "You should learn to watch your tongue. Could get you into trouble." Her pig-like eyes danced with not only fury, but a sick amusement, like she was anticipating beating the crap out of me.

I rose shakily to my feet, trying to hold my ground. I was average height but I probably looked pretty small with the bloody bandage around my forehead. Funny what blood loss does for one's complexion. She grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"Got a name, punk?"

"Sophia. Got a name, pig?" crap. That sort of slipped out. Why can't I learn to shut up? The other campers will be like "wasn't there a new kid?" and I will be forever remembered by the bloody smear outside of the ugly cabin.

She lifted me off the ground and I instinctively gripped the arm that was so close to my neck.

"Which way you wanna go," she raised her fist, "Venus or Mars?"

"Earth is nice," I gulped.

Her eyes narrowed for a second and then she smiled, "I would beat you bloody now but I've thought of a better idea."

"_You_?" I interrupted, "Think?" shut up shut up shut up!

Her grip on my collar tightened, "Today's Friday and we're going to play a very special game tonight. I'll see you then." She dropped me roughly to the ground and threw one more "I know so much and you're so stupid" smile over her shoulder.

Instead of getting up I just sort of lay on the ground, covered my face, and moaned. I don't know how long I was there but when I looked up there was a guy who looked about nineteen standing over me.

"Do you… need any assistance…?"

"I'd rather lay here and die. But thank you."

He smiled and pulled me to my feet, "Usually when people first get here, they don't take a nap outside of the Ares cabin."

"I'm a very special girl."

"We're having dinner in the mess hall, you hungry?"

"Actually," I grinned gratefully, "Yeah. I am."

"The name's Luke."

"I'm Sophie."

"I haven't seen you around," he started walking, "New?"

"Yeah."

"Determined?"

"Nope."

"Then you're in my cabin," he pointed to the wooden one.

Knew it.

Luke lead me into the mess hall and took me to a way overcrowded table. I found it weird that some only had one or two kids while this one had a least a dozen or two.

"Okay," Luke leaned in, "I'm going to give you the low down. Tonight we're playing capture the flag. It's Athena, Apollo, Poseidon, Ares, and Hephaestus versus Hermes, Dionysus, Aphrodite, and Demeter. Rules are the creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The flags must be prominently displayed and can have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. Killing or maiming is NOT allowed. The punishment for breaking this rule is loss of dessert (for one week). Guards aren't allowed to stand within ten yards of the flag."

"Wow," I blinked, "So if a certain chick that may or may not wish my death could kill me. And the punishment would be no dessert. For ONE week."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Wow," I repeated, taking it in.

After that delightful news I lost my appetite and just kind of poked at my food. Before I knew it he was dragging me towards the forest.

"And no offense but… try to stay out of the way."

"Gee, thanks," I rolled my eyes.


End file.
